


Mikset sie koskaan hymyile?

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas
Genre: dialogipainotteinen, onneton murre, taustatarina
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Lehto kertoo Riitaojalle sen, miksi hänen on vaikea hymyillä.





	Mikset sie koskaan hymyile?

"Mikset sie koskaan hymyile?" Riitaoja kysyi Lehdolta heidän istuessaan iltanuotiolla. Lehto katsahti poikaa vihaisesti ja pysyi vaiti. Riitaoja halusi vastauksen kysymykseensä ja asettautui istumaan Lehdon eteen paremmin. Mies murahti ja käänsi katseensa pois. 

"Kerro. Kyllä mie kuuntelen. Ei siulla oo mittään pelättävää." Riitaoja sanoi ja laski kätensä Lehdon polvelle. Lehto kuitenkin nosti käden pois.

"Miks se sinua edes kiinnostaa?" Lehto kysyi vihaisesti.

"Minä haluun tietää, miks sie oot vihanen kaikille ja kaikelle. On tässä maailmassa niitä iloisiakin asioita, mutta kun sinä et vain osaa nähdä niitä."

Lehto nousi nopeasti pystyyn, kaataen samalla Riitaojan. Riitaojan silmissä loisti pelko siitä, että tuo mies ottaisi ja löisi häntä taas. Lehdosta huokui se sama viha, joka hänessä oli ollut jo kauan ennen sotaan lähtemistä. Lehto ajatteli kyllä Riitaojan lyömistä, mutta jätti tämän kuitenkin väliin, sillä hän oli lyönyt ja potkinut miestä jo aivan liikaa. Jossakin oli Lehdollakin se puoli, joka tajusi ihmisen heikkouden ja pelon, vaikkei hän tätä koskaan näyttänytkään. 

"Ei maailma kaikille ole ollut pelkkää ruusuilla tanssimista. Minulle varsinkaan." Lehto sanoi, vaieten viimeisten sanojen kohdalla. Riitaoja katsoi kysyvästi miestä. 

"Mitä sie tarkotat tuolla? Mitä pahaa maailma on siulle tehnyt? Minä ymmärrän kyllä..." Riitaoja nousi pystyyn. 

"Saatana!" Lehto sähähti. "Et sinä ymmärrä!" Mies otti askeleen lähemmäs pelkäävää poikaa. "Mulla ei oo koskaan ollut mitään säilyvää tässä maailmassa. Minulla ei ole, helvetti vie, ollut edes perhettä, joka minusta olisi huolen pitänyt! Sinulla on ollut kaikki! Sulla on perhe, joka odottaa sinua kotiin täältä!" Lehto huusi. Riitaoja aikoi sanoa jotakin, mutta sanat hukkuivat Lehdon vihaiseen huutoon.

"Minulla on oikeus vihata tätä maailmaa. Se on vienyt multa ihan kaiken, josta joskus olisi ollut minulle hyötyä!" Lehto istui takaisin alas ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Riitaoja liikkui hiljaa Lehdon viereen ja otti Lehdon käden omaansa. Mies vastusteli. Riitaoja ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Lehtoa yhtä vihaisena. Hän näki miehen-joka ei koskaan osoittanut minkäänlaisia tunteita, muuta kuin vihaa ja katkeruutta- itkevän. Riitaoja oli aina tiennyt, että Lehdollakin oli pakko olla se tunteellinen puoli. Hän ei uskonut, että joskus pääsisi näkemään tämän herkemmän puolen. 

"Elä itke Lehto. Minä oon tässä." Riitaoja sanoi, kuunnellen Lehdon nyyhkytystä. Mies pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa ja katsoi hetken Riitaojaa, ennen kuin alkoi kertomaan taustaansa. 

"Jos sinä kerta haluat tietää niin kovasti, voinhan minä kai sitten kertoa. Kunhan et kerro muille tästä, tai siitä, että itkin." Lehto katsoi Riitaojaa sillä samalla vihaisella katseellaan, jolla hän tätä oli aina katsonut. Riitaoja vakuutti, ettei hän kertoisi kenellekään. 

"Hyvä on." Lehto nielaisi. "Olen orpo. Minulla ei ollut koskaan ketään, jouduin sen vuoksi poikakotiin. Siellä..." Lehdon ääni särkyi. "Olin samanlainen kuin sinä. Heikko, säälittävä, onneton. Minua syrjittiin, olin ulkopuolinen." Riitaojan silmät kostuivat. Hänkin alkoi itkeä. Mikään hänen sanomansa ei ollut ikinä satuttanut Riitaojaa niin paljon kuin tämä. 

"Miksi sitten vihaat minua? Mitä minä sinulle tein?" Riitaoja kysyi itkunsa lomasta.

"Et sinä koskaan varsinaisesti minulle mitään tehnyt... Opin poikakodissa ollessa sen, että kaikki ulospäin näkyvä heikkous käännetään itseäsi vastaan. Siellä heikkouden käsitettä ei tunnettu. Kaikki muut pojat olivat kivikasvoisia ja kovia. Minunkin oli pakko olla tai olisin muuten ollut ulkopuolinen... En ole sieltä pois päästyäni tunteitani näyttänyt. Ei vain kehtaa enää. Kaikki tuo väkinäinen kovuus jäi päälle. Ei sitä enää pysty muuttamaan." Lehto kertoi. "Se, mitä sinuun tulee... Näen vain itseni sinussa. Koen tehtäväkseni opettaa sinut olemaan pelkäämättä. Ei saa olla heikko. En minä sinua koskaan mistään muusta ole vihannut. Olet vain.."

"Heikko.." Riitaoja lopetti Lehdon lauseen. 

"Niin."

Miehet istuivat hetken täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Kuu paistoi lähes pilvettömältä taivaalta, kuusien oksien lomasta. Ke kuulivat vain tulen rätinää ja toistensa hengityksen. Molemmat olivat lakanneet itkemästä. Lehto ei ollut uskoa, että oli kertonut tälle hänen vihaamalleen sotamiehelle sen, mistä oli kaikki nämä vuodet vaiennut. Lehto oli aikeissa tehdä lähtöä kun Riitaoja tarrautui nopeasti tämän käteen ja kuiskasi:

"Kiitos." Riitaoja hymyili lapsellista hymyään. "Kiitos kun kerroit. Kyllä mie ymmärrän." Lehto katsoi Riitaojaa hämillään ja hymyili. 

Ensimmäistä kertaa vuosikausiin Lehto hymyili.

Pakottamatta.

Aidosti. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, ihmisroska ilmottautuu! Kiitän, että luit tänne asti :D


End file.
